in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Luigi
|imagewidth = 250px|eyes = Blue|hair = Brown|hobbies = Playing videogames, racing, hunting ghosts, sports|abilities = Jumping, punching, kicking, martial arts moves|favcolor = Green|fears = Ghosts. Always ghosts.|member = The Locked Room Gang|username = @Weegee_Official|country = United States of America|goal = Defeat Bowser and save the Princess|loveinterests = Princess Daisy|status = Alive|caption = The eternal understudy himself.|heirloom = His hat|quote = "Oh, yeah!"|house = Mario Bros. House|birthdate = October 11 (?)|skin = Fair|universe = IaLR Universe|planet = Earth}}Luigi Mario (yes, that's his name) is a character in the In a Locked Room series. He aids his brother Mario in his numerous quests to save the kidnapped Peach from Bowserhttps://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Luigi (although he likes Princess Daisy). He is roleplayed by . History Pre-Locked Rooms Luigi joins his older brother Mario in defeating Bowser and saving Peach. One time, he went back to America (more specifically, Brooklyn) with his brother. No one knows how and why Luigi ended up in the rooms. with his brother, and tagged along with Jelo and his brother Mario when they went to the rooms. Personality Luigi is timid and cautious, yet kindhearted and willing to protect his homeland with Mario's help, though can be a bit negative at times.https://www.mariowiki.com/Luigi Arguably, Luigi's most apparent trait is his seeming cowardice. Although Luigi's phasmophobia is his most overbearing fear, he usually reconsiders at the mere thought of any monsters or trials. However, Luigi can be quite brave, and has saved the Mushroom Kingdom alongside his brother multiple times. Another strong element of Luigi's personality is his apparent complex of being overlooked. Although his Superstar status has earned him many fans, including numerous fanclubs in and outside the Internet, and even his own year (The Year of Luigi), even Bowser and the Koopa Troop have occasional trouble with remembering his name. Unlike in the games, Luigi has a few aspects added to his personality. He can sometimes be suspicious of other people when they hide secrets from him and his friends, and will always do whatever it takes to find out what it is. This is shown in "Stare into the Dragon Soul", where Luigi does whatever it takes to find out everything about Rosalina's disappearance. In an attempt to make Rosalina confess about what she did, he did almost everything he can do, ranging from spy drones to hypnotism and much more, but to no avail. Powers and abilities Luigi's abilities are usually exactly the same as Mario's, however, Luigi is given his own quirks. Luigi can jump higher than Mario but has lower traction and speed. As aforementioned, Luigi has a higher top speed, but poorer acceleration than his brother. As a result of his agility and lightness, Luigi can walk on water for a short time. Despite his skills, Luigi is also somewhat clumsy. Usually, though, he is very agile and can do many stunts Mario can not, and in fact appears to be the best jumper in the Mushroom Kingdom and he is shown to be a good breakdancer. He is shown to be flexible and a good gymnast because of his long legs. Relationships The Locked Room Gang Luigi is usually friends with them. Mario Luigi often accompanies his older twin brother on his adventures. While there is some sibling rivalry between the two, with Luigi sometimes feeling jealous and overshadowed by his brother, he also admires and looks up to him. The two share a loving twin bond so strong that as babies, Baby Mario could sense where his brother was after they were separated by the Koopas. This closeness continues into adulthood, with the brothers frequently coming to each other's aid and rescue. While Mario is generally the more heroic and active of the two, Luigi has saved him on a few occasions, wherein Mario calls Luigi "number one" upon his rescue. Princess Peach Princess Peach is another one of Luigi's good friends, with him often accompanying Mario on quests to rescue her from Bowser, and overall friendly behavior seen between them, occasionally overlapping with hints of romantic attraction as well. However, the two are portrayed as simple friends, with Daisy serving as Luigi's main love interest. Princess Daisy Luigi has a crush on Daisy, and the attraction appears to be mutual. Rosalina Luigi is good friends with Rosalina, however since her sudden disappearance and reappearance, Luigi has become suspicious of her, and will do anything to find out what it is. Trivia *Luigi's look is from Super Smash Bros. 4. *''In a Locked Room's Luigi is based off Luigi from the ''Mario games, Luigi from the Smash Bros. games, and some of her roleplayer's headcanon. * Coincidentally, "Luigi" translates to Italian as "famous warrior", which is ironic or apt given the circumstance. Luigi is often portrayed as being the "lesser brother", although he is an iconic video game hero as well. * Luigi spoke in Season 1. His brother, didn't, oddly. Character Info *Luigi's full name is "Luigi Mario". *He and Mario own a plumbing business, called "Mario Bros. Plumbing". It is located in Brooklyn, in the neighborhood of Flatbush. *Unlike in SSB, his "Green Missile" move not just has a chance of misfiring, but also has a small chance of backfiring as a dud, only emitting a puff of smoke. *Luigi had his own year. How lucky. *Luigi, along with his brother, Peach, and Daisy met Jelo while at a convention. *Luigi doubts anything weird happened with Yoshi. Rosalina, on the other hand... References Category:Adults Category:Mario characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Good characters Category:Males Category:Intelligent Category:Owned by JeloJellyJam